Call of the moon
((Note: I know about how wolves work but for the sake of it I'm going to change it around a bit, because it is like warriors, but with wolves, ect, so non alpha wolves can mate, ect.)) There have always being four packs; Firepack, Waterpack, Earthpack and Windpack. They have fought over many things; freedom, territory space, moon-marks, their ancestors, prey, mating rights, knowledge, collar-wolves, and ranks.There is an uneasy peace between the packs, will it break out into a war? Firepack is the most ambitious of packs. When opportunity arises, the blazing fire in the wolves' hearts yearns to conquer every leaf. When you hear a howl that brings to your pack a rise to a sweaty temperature, be ready for embers. Waterpack is the most sentimental of packs. Their attacks consist of only the rushing desperation they feel as the snow begins to fall. Whatever damage their wolves may do is taken into their hearts as a burden. All within their pack, be it pups, territory or prey, is held dearly to all the wolves. When you hear a howl that brings a chill in your spine, be ready for coursing waves. Windpack is the most peaceful of the packs, only attacking when they deem necessary. With plenty of prey, territory and members, Windpack mostly keeps to their own territory, though very forgiving, will attack mostly only if they are attacked. The air in the wolves' hearts guides them to their path. When you hear a howl that brings a strong breeze to your pack, be ready for a current. Earthpack is undoubtedly the most strangest of packs. The sight of an earth wolf is a very rare sight. Some would say they don't even exist. When a trespasser arrives, they will always find a way to avert an attack without appearing. It is even more rare for Earthpack to attack, but when they do, it is only to those that have caused great sin. They are the most powerful of packs, their battles levelling to earthquakes. When you hear a howl that seemingly shakes the floor around you, be ready for cataclysm. Fang, a young wolf that was exiled from his pack. Fang swore to take revenge on the packs for exiling him. Will Fang take revenge? or will he fail in his quest? Read on... Prologue: W.I.P Chapter 1: Beginnings: Fangpup bounded through the snow while his father was leading the pack, Fangpup pounced on his sister then laughed "Got you!" his sister got up then barked playfully "Alright! Now your the dark Wolf lord and I'm the Wolf of light!" Fangpup bounded off laughing with his sister chasing him. Fangpup crashed into a Wolf elder who snarled "Stop playing you little foxes... Our pack is in danger and yet you two play around like there is nothing wrong?" Fangpup ran off and cowered behind his sister then muttered "He is such a collar-wolf..." his sister replied "I know right... He needs to relax..." Fangpup turned his ears to the left slightly and saw wolves approaching them, Fangpup nudged his sister then ran over to his mother. Fangpup whimpered "Firepack is approaching us..." his mother looked at them then ran up to the alpha and told him, the alpha howled "Hunters! Firepack is approaching! Be on your guard!" Fangpup ran to the back of the hunters, all pups had to. The biggest Wolf who Fangpup knew as Deerblood snarled "What are you doing here Rockwolf?" 'wolf' was the ending suffix for all alphas, there was only one top alpha and that was the male, the female alpha was the lower alpha that would help the top alpha in all tasks. It was quite rare to see a female Wolf as the top alpha, Snowpack's alpha was a female though. Rockwolf snarled back "We are running away from the; non-furs. They destroyed our home... and killed our healer." Deerblood snarled "I don't believe you..." Deerblood looked over at Fangpup and saw his silver eyes then backed off and whimpered "I- I- I am sorry, we didn't know you have a moon-mark with you... But you know the rules; moon-marks just be killed or exiled when they reach the age of becoming a hunter." Fangpup cocked his head then padded over to his mother and asked "What's a moon-mark?" his mother looked at him with sad eyes then barked "They are wolves with silver eyes, and not gray eyes... They are considered to be evil and bring war when they become a hunter." Fangpups expression went from confusion to sadness, Fangpup ran off toward his brothers and sisters hid within them hoping he wouldn't be spotted by Deerblood. Deerblood snarled "Firepack, attack." Firepack wolves leaped at Earthpack wolves and soon, their was loud yelping and battle sounds. Fangpup ran away from the battle with his siblings and other Wolf pups, Fangpup held a nip at his back leg. Fangpup twisted his body and threw the wolf that held him off balance, Fangpup saw it was Deerblood that was attacking him. Deerblood struck at Fangpup with his paw causing a scar on his eye. Fangpup yelped in pain then slid under Deerblood and bit his underside really hard causing drawing blood, Fangpup held Deerblood bite down on his tail, Fangpup took saw Deerbloods neck exposed. Fangpup bit down on his neck, Fangpup felt Deerblood collapse then his breathing stop. Fangpup had killed Deerblood; the mighty hunter of Firepack. Fangpup freed his tail and backed off panting then whimpered "What happened to him? Why isn't he moving?" Firepack ran away; defeated. Rockwolf ran over to Fangpup and saw that he had killed Deerblood, Fangpup had his tail between his legs in terror and he was quivering. Rockwolf looked down at Deerblood then looked at Fangpup and saw the scar he had gained, Rockwolf shook his head remembering the blood thirsty moon-mark; Blizzard. Blizzard had killed many wolves for being exiled just because he was born with silver eyes. Chapter 2: Exile: twelve full moons later, Earthpack had found a new territory, in a valley, they claimed it as their new haven, it wasn't a mountain but it was home to them, it was time for the pups to become hunters but, for Fangpup it was time for him to leave his pack forever. Mountainwolf; the new alpha, stood on a rock that over looked the meeting clearing then howled "It is time for Fangpup; now known as; Fang to leave Earthpack, he is a moon-mark and means he must leave us before he causes anymore harm... May Spiritpack guide your path forever." Fang sighed, his voice was much deeper now; "May Spiritpack guide Earthclan through the coming snowfall." Fang turned away and began padding toward the slope that was the way out of the valley. But, before he left he touched noses with his pack one last time. Some were crying, others didn't care at all. When Fang reached Hawkfang he whispered "You will have your revenge one day..." Fang froze and stood confused. Fang pushed it to the back of his mind and continued on toward the slope. Fang reached the top then looked down into the valley and muttered "I will have revenge... I swear it." W.I.P